


Breaking Waters

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: Game of Thrones Mpreg Shorts [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal (but only kind of), Alternate Universe, Bickering, But Beric says no, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Happier Ending for Them, M/M, Mpreg, Old Married Couple, They argue and then this happens, Thoros just wants wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: It was Beric’s fault. He shouldn’t have made Thoros angry.
Relationships: Beric Dondarrion/Thoros of Myr
Series: Game of Thrones Mpreg Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Breaking Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Just a PSA real quick! Drinking any sort of alcohol during pregnancy is not safe and I do not condone it at all! If you’re pregnant, please do not drink!
> 
> People in the olden days had a lot of ideas about alcohol during pregnancy and most of them were incorrect.
> 
> Again! Alcohol during pregnancy is dangerous! Do not take any chances!

“Is that wine?” Beric asked his lover, a stern tone to his voice that didn’t have much of an effect on Thoros, aside from turning him on a little. 

“This, my dear, is ale.” Thoros sighed from his chair near the hearth in their private chambers at Blackhaven. “Disgusting drink,” He muttered, lifting the cup in his hand to his lips and taking a long sip. “I do prefer rum and sweet Dornish wines...”

“You’re not getting either.” Beric held firm on the matter. 

It had been a terrible thing, trying to keep Thoros from drinking as much as he usually liked, but Beric was still not giving into his lover’s pleas, no matter how difficult Thoros made it to resist yielding to his desires.

“Explain to me this, sweet Beric.” The red priest huffed, irritated eyes following the Lightning Lord as he strolled through the room, stopping only to take down a book from the shelf nearest the door, and then returning to his seat across from Thoros in front of the fire.

“Explain what to you, darling?” Beric hummed, looking up to meet Thoros’ eyes as he shifted in his chair to get comfortable. 

“Explain to me why exactly you allow me to have this shit, yet I’m not allowed to touch any of my preferred poisons.” Thoros growled.

“We are not going to discuss this again.” Beric told him. “How many times must we argue over the same issue? You know that wine is not good for the baby and neither is rum.”

“But ale is?” Thoros snorted. “A sound argument, my love. Absolutely impeccable logic.” 

Beric frowned and rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. “If you’d like, I can take away the ale as well, and then you’ll have nothing.” 

“Temper, temper...”

“My lovely, Please, I beg you, don’t fight me any longer.” Beric sighed hopelessly, opening up the book he held in his lap.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Thoros insisted once more.

“Thoros, I’m not going to discuss this with you any longer.” Beric muttered. “You heard the Maester. Ale is the safest thing for you to have right now if you refuse to go without a drink. It might even help your milk to come in as well.”

“You’re telling me this shit is what’s making my nipples so damn sore?” Thoros frowned. “Beric, my dear, one glass of wine wouldn’t hurt much, would it?”

“You’re not getting any wine!” Beric snapped.

Thoros’ eyes widened at Beric’s outburst, but before he could think of a proper response, he became a bit distracted by the sudden leakage he felt seeping out from between his legs and into the fabric of his underclothes and his tunic. 

Beric noticed the dark stain quickly spreading across the bright red material and he felt his heart jump into his throat. 

“Thoros...” He spoke softly to his beloved paramour, standing immediately from his chair and coming to the Myrish man’s side. 

“See what you did, Beric?” Thoros grunted, a sharp pain beginning to dance across his abdomen. “This is what happens when you make me angry.”

“Your waters have broken...” Beric sighed shakily, trying to reassure himself as well as Thoros that this was perfectly normal. “I’ll find the Maester, aye? You just stay here. Keep yourself calm.”

“Hurry.” Thoros swallowed hard as Beric pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before leaving to find help.

The pain began to dull once more and Thoros let out a slow breath, placing one hand against his bump and rubbing it gently. “Finally, you want to come out now?” He spoke to his unborn child. “You’ve certainly taken your sweet time, haven’t you? Mummy’s going to have a fine bottle of Dornish red when this is all over, and you’d better have an apology ready for everything you’ve put me through.”


End file.
